tales_of_illiafandomcom-20200213-history
Doran Ironfist
Doran Ironfist, Human Ranger who poked the Tiger. THE DICE. Pre-Game Biogrophy Born as the Only child of the most prosperous Blacksmith in the Bastion, Doran was apprenticed into his father's trade from a very young age. He led a very sheltered and comfortable young life, which may have been what pushed him to run away at the age of 16. Still only a boy in body and mind he joined a ragtag expedition of hunters looking to kill magical beasts hundreds of miles into the Arctic tundra. Whilst most of the group was comprised of drunk and foolhardy young men, It contained some weather hardened Veterans too. One such veteran, named Bromm took the young and nervous Doran under his wing, teaching him to survive in the harsh and unforgiving wasteland, and becoming a second father to him. Two years into the hunt, the group was ambushed by frozen draugrs, which had been reanimated centuries ago from the frozen corpses of a failed venture. Terrified and unnerved by the screams of men, Doran fled into the night leaving his new found brothers at the mercy of the undead. At first through sheer luck, as well as the skills he had learnt along the way, Doran survived in the wilderness. He slowly learnt more and more, and after three winters he stumbled back into the Bastion, bloodied, Starved, but with a steely aura of determination that seemed to make even the hardiest men uncomfortable. His parents where amazed and ecstatic to see him, but Doran was not the son they remembered. Despite unconditional love and support from his parents, He could not stand the crowded and overly complacent populous of the rich of the dungeon town, and withdrew to a solitary corner, spending his days above the surface, trapping and hunting game to eat and trade for small amenities. Years later, Doran has now healed both physiologically and physically, but continues to spend his days hunting, his high quality meat cuts and pelts making him a valued member of the community. He still lives in his secluded corner more out of habit than anything. Doran is now a well rounded and extremely competent man, though still refuses to talk to even his closest friends about the time after the attack - it is clear there is a lingering fear that one day everything will once again be turned upside-down. In Game Story and Accomplishments - Slayer of many a beast, and dealer of huge dps - Proud owner of the unnamed talking sword - Killed the Demon king of the lost city before he drew his sword. - Dubbed 'the good king' of Lost city - Chose to fight a Tiger and died a horrible, horrible death. Obituary Swift with a sword, and keen with a bow, to the undead Doran caused anguish and woe, A servant of caius, but a man of his own, A true companion and friend to bones. Once he slew the great Demon king, His subjects felt he could do anything. Rebuilding the city , cleansing the land and gifting sausages to the hungry man's hand. As brave as any mortal man can be, Doran slew all undead he could see. But alas, all good things must come to an end; When fighting a Tiger, luck was not his friend. Profane Gift Lvl 1: Dorans Gift was channeled through his martial abilities and weapons. He gained the following abilities. *+1 Profane Bonus on attack and damage rolls when using your greatsword. The sword itself becomes an intelligent item, and masterwork. *3/Day ability to wreath sword in flames of evil. This adds an extra 1d6 of fire/evil damage to attack rolls for 5 minutes. *1/Day gain the fiendish template and all the benefits thereof for one minute. You may choose one of the following feats for a bonus feat. * Vital Strike, Quickdraw, Power Attack, Cleave, Dodge, Improved Crit, and Eldritch Heritage (Infernal Bloodline) Category:Characters Category:Dead in the North